A computer system typically includes a volatile system memory, for example, a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) and a storage device that includes non-volatile memory. Storage devices that include non-volatile memory include a secure digital card, a multimedia card, a flash drive (for example, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash drive also known as a “USB thumb drive” or “USB memory stick” that includes non-volatile memory with an integrated USB interface), and a solid-state drive.
Volatile memory is memory whose state (and therefore the data stored in it) is indeterminate if power is interrupted to the device. Dynamic volatile memory requires refreshing the data stored in the device to maintain state.
Nonvolatile memory refers to memory whose state is determinate even if power is interrupted to the device. A logical block is the smallest addressable data unit for read and write commands to access data stored in the storage device. The address of the logical block is commonly referred to as a Logical Block Address (LBA).
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.